


Bitter Nostalgia

by solaarii



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, General Conversation, Post Volume 3, headcanon heavy, pre volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaarii/pseuds/solaarii
Summary: Blake forgot how it felt to be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time since i wrote a fanfic and especially one with a steady canon lmao - have fun?

"I'll stick around."

It was abrupt and hollow. They refused to look at the other eye to eye, instead, sitting atop of the roof of a building by the pier. Neither made any mention to meet nor did they bother with formalities such as greeting and worry when they sat. Instead, they stared off into the setting sun, drowning in the fiery rays it radiated. 

"Until the last boat leaves."

Low and fragile, there was a sense of determination and fear. If he spoke any louder, she would've assumed that the sunset would shatter just beyond the horizon. No more warm colors dazzling the receding noon sky, instead, a rush of cool air, enveloping their ragged bodies. They didn't sit close enough to share body heat, which was a shame…

…She adored how warm he was.

"What about you?"

This was the signal that the conversation was going to end on a bitter note. After a day of rounding up as many survivors as possible and ensuring that the Grimm were contained, they were left to their thoughts and devices. Her clothes were stained with blood and there were bruises all over his muscles. Uncharacteristically, he had his shirt all buttoned up, and she caught a swift glance at the amount of bandages rolled around his torso.

Regret filled her quickly, finding its home once more in her system and she felt her ears flatten against her head. He didn't admit it often, but even the invincible Sun could get hurt every once in awhile. He could stand back up whenever he wanted, but after such a disastrous turn of events…not even he could bring himself to his feet.

There were quiet murmurs as every ship available could ferry visiting schools back home. It just so happened that it was almost time for Haven to collect their battered students from the hell that Beacon became. An acidic taste bubbled in her throat, but she pushed it down. 

Her ears twitched, hearing the creak of the shingles beneath his shoes, and buried her face into her arms. Her knees curled further and the sounds of his hands patting down his clothes rustled her. This was it - her last piece of solace was going to get shipped away to another continent. 

She gripped her arms, the blood stopping and her pale skin blanching further. 

He had never touched her without permission. Never spoke to her when she desperately needed isolation. Never held her without her say so. Nor had he ever spoken out of line when it came to her issues. Despite the fact that every right to tell her how stupid she's being or that she should go talk to her team… He didn't.

"This is my ride."

He sounded so distant and exhausted. After spending such joyous days with him and the others, she never expected to hear such fatigue in his energetic tone. He was tired. So, so tired. Instead of an adventure-filled life when it came to making new friends and everlasting memories, all he received in return of his voyage was a night full of horror. 

There was no bright-eyed, wide grin, and happy wagging tail to bid her farewell. Hell, she had no idea how he looked with the way she hid her gaze. No one should have to see the face of a traitor, not even the one person who's still ready to defend her from her crimes. 

Truthfully, she had a firm belief that this pure soul was far too good for her. No one would say it aloud, but, it was a fact. He could've had a worry free life without getting involved with her miserable past and mistakes, and with his attachment, all he gained was misery.

She was the worst person ever.

"Blake."

Stern yet gentle, she risked lifting her head to see the square of his back and lazy sweep of his tail. He was bathed in the fading rays of the sunset, his form accentuated by the soft glow, taking delicate care of framing every muscle in place. Her amber eyes were mesmerized, studying his figure as though this was going to be the last time she sees him.

"…Good luck."

He fled, jumping down from one roof and onto the next as he rushed to climb aboard his ride home. She counted quietly to herself before crawling from her spot to spy on his ferry. The last glimpse of gold followed him inside and her heart thumped into her stomach. 

Good luck.

Not goodbye. She pushed for a smile but it fell moments afterwards. 

"Until next time."

The words left her mouth, captured by the cool breeze. She watched the boat leave the port and headed off to the horizon, blinded by the setting sun. It only took moments for the ocean to devour the sun, but it still shone as much as it could just as the horizon engulfed the ship. Remorse dressed itself on her shoulders and the full weight of loneliness hit her more than ever.

"…ake!" Her ears twitched, nearly forcing the ribbon to be undone. She leaned forth, tempted to run closer to the echo. Faunus eyesight could only do so much as she narrowed her amber hues and discovered the minute appearance of him. He was waving, frantically, and continued screaming with the use of a megaphone - wait, did he steal it? -  "Next time!"

She blankly watched the vehicle disappear, faintly hearing his voice soften and dull, before standing tall. Her last piece of comfort had left her with a small promise of there being a next time. It was moments after the abrupt vow, that she recognized a strange epiphany wash over her. 

Beacon was no longer the refuge of her fantasies. No longer did she have peace awaiting her. No longer did she have friends eager to make plans or talk about nothing. 

"Ah," she whispered, a dull jolt of realization coming over her. "I forgot what it was like to be alone."

With that acknowledgement made, she collapsed to her knees, allowing vulnerability to set in and consume her. No one was waiting for her her, but… She turned slowly and deliberately to the ruins of the once beloved city and nodded with a certain conviction. No one was waiting for her here, but, she'll do everything she can to welcome them all back.

She smiled, amused, and once again stood tall. That's right, they'll all meet again. Not now, but there will definitely be a…

"Next time," Blake murmured and took one step forward, and another, and another until she broke into a run. A rare smile of gratitude finely tuned itself on her lips, and she jumped upon one large debris after another. "Until next time, dork."


End file.
